It is known that the continence organs are controlled by the pelvic floor muscles. These muscles support the viscera and are involved in sphincter function.
Changes in how they function result in problems which considerably affect the quality of life of the individuals concerned and represent significant expense for public health systems.
The interest in having means for maintaining continence and ensuring the well-being of the patients concerned can thus be understood.